Perfect, Yet Not So Perfect
by Princess Pisces
Summary: Keep new friends but keep the old. One is silver and the other is gold. But does that apply for love? ItachiSakuraSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect, Yet not so perfect **

**Hey, this is my first fanfic for Naruto. So be nice. The pairing will be a love triangle between Itachi/Sakura/Sasuke. Oh yeah this is an AU fic. So the characters may seem a little OC. So sorry… Well on with the story… Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And if I did this wouldn't be on and I would own Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, and Kakashi! And most of the guys on Naruto. Hehe… **

"Sometimes life may seem perfect, but in the end nothing is ever perfect." A young woman named Sakura read from her book.

Sakura was a bubbly 18-year-old woman; she had bright pink hair, beautiful emerald eyes, and a body any girl would envy. But one thing that all the girls hate her in school is her boyfriend. Sasuke Uchiha. Dark jet-black hair, onyx eyes. He was one of the most popular guys in school. He was cool and collected. And his oh, so famous smirk and glare would make all the guys hate him and all the girls love him. Yep, Sakura and Sasuke had it all. Well at least they thought so.

Sakura looked up into the sky and laid down to watch the clouds. (A/N: sounds like anyone we know?)

She stared up in the sky and thought 'Life couldn't get any better than this could it?'

Just then a voice intruded her thoughts. "SAKURA! Where are you!" She heard a voice call her name.

She got up and walked over to her best friend Ino. She had long blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Ino was popular just like Sakura but just a bit more annoying then her. "Hey Ino." Sakura greeted.

"Don't you 'hey Ino' me? Where were you? You were suppose to eat lunch with us." Ino stated.

"I was reading my book." Sakura simply answered.

"You and your books and school work. You need to loosen up." Ino replied.

"Well I am going to study medical stuff so I need to be on the top of my grades. Besides University is not far. So I need to work hard." Sakura explained.

"Where do you plan on going?" Ino asked.

"Umm… I plan to go to Tokyo or the U.S if I'm lucky." Sakura answered.

"What about Sasuke then?" Ino asked Sakura.

"I'm not sure… I mean its April already. So if I have to, I'll break up with him." Sakura carefully answered Unsure of Ino's reaction.

"ARE YOU MAD GIRL?" Ino yelled.

"No, why would you think that?" Sakura questioned.

"Well first of all, its Sasuke we are talking about. And if you break his heart do you know how many enemies you are going to make?" Ino answered. "And besides I heard him talking to Naruto and he said he might ask you to marry him. He loves you, how can you throw that away. If I didn't have a boyfriend I would call you crazy."

"I'm not crazy. I'm sure Sasuke won't ask me to marry him. I mean we're both still young. We still have years to think about marriage. I'm sure I won't make any enemies because they'll be happy I broke up with him. Now they at least have a chance. Well at least I think so." Sakura laughed.

Ino sighed, "Okay, whatever you say. But don't say I didn't warn you. Besides, why is the university so important to you anyways?"

"It is because I care about my future. I know it's not the greatest answer but I just do. I mean I still am questioning love. I have a future and I don't want to be tied down to Sasuke. I mean I think I might love him but I'm still unsure. I want to be free like a bird until I'm completely sure he's the one, or I just want to experiment on love first." Sakura explained.

"Well I still call you crazy." Ino replied. "Just don't do anything you'll regret okay?"

"Ino, everyone in this world has done something they regretted. Even me." Sakura said quietly.

"Okay whatever you say." Ino responded.

Just then the bell rung. Students hurried to class. Sakura grabbed her books to go to her class. "Sakura-chan!" She heard someone call her name.

"Oh hey Naruto-kun." Sakura replied to her other best friend. Like Ino he had blond hair and sapphire blue eyes sparkling. But unlike Ino, he is a male and is really hyper active.

"I was wondering what you were doing tonight?" Naruto replied.

"I have my singing and piano lessons. Right after school I need to go to the hospital for my volunteer work. Why?" Sakura asked

"I needed help to buy Hinata-chan a present. Its our three year anniversary you know." Naruto informed her.

"Well I'm sorry Naruto-kun I can't help you. I'm really busy tonight. Why don't you ask Ten Ten or another person?" Sakura wondered.

"She has soccer practice, and I don't want to ask Ino. She's a loud mouth." Naruto replied.

"Why don't you ask Neji-kun then? I mean he is Hinata's cousin after all." Sakura suggested. (Neji and Sakura are good friends in this story… just wanted you to know.)

Naruto grinned, "Thanks Sakura-chan. You really helped."

"No problem Naruto-kun. Glad I could help." Sakura smiled.

She had chemistry, she quickly ran to her class. 'Damnit, I'm late.' She thought. She walked her class the teacher replied, "Glad you could join us Haruno."

"Sorry sensei." Sakura mumbled.

The girls in the class snickered. She sat down beside Shikamaru (sp?) he had brown hair tied up in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. (A/N: I'm not sure. So tell me if I'm wrong.) Who was her lab partner and took out her notes and copied them down. For the rest of the class was like that for Sakura.

The bell rang and every one quickly scurried to their next class. She had English with Kakashi sensei. 'I wonder how late he's going to be today.'

She went to her locker and gathered up her books. She smiled; she had a feeling it was going to be a good day. "Hey Sakura!" A voice called her name.

"Hey what's up?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing much, I just had to give you this note. Sasuke told me to give you this." Ten Ten answered. She had dark chocolate eyes and dark brown hair in two buns.

"Okay, thanks." Sakura smiled.

"No problem. Any time. Oh yeah, we're still hanging out with the gang tonight. Just thought I'd tell you." Ten Ten replied.

"I'll be late." Sakura responded.

"Okay, see you later!" Ten Ten shouted.

Sakura opened the note. It said: _Hey Sakura, meet me in the library right now. I have something to tell you._

She sighed, 'Well better get going to the library.'

Sakura walked to the library. She found Sasuke. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"Sakura…" He trailed off.

"Yeah…" Sakura wanted him to continue.

Sasuke thought, 'Tell her now! Before she leaves. You know this is like your one and only chance to do this. She's going to be so busy and she's going to be out with friends and studying. This is your only chance.'

"Did you want to tell me something?" She asked.

"…" Sasuke said nothing.

"Okay…" Sakura replied.

"Never mind. I'll talk to you another day." He got up and started walking.

'You baka. That was your only chance. I'm so stupid. Oh whatever… I'll have another chance again. Hopefully.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura sighed, 'I wonder what he was going to talk to me about. I guess I'll find out another day.' She looked up at the clock. 'Damn I better get to class. But Kakashi-sensei is always late. It wouldn't matter.'

When she walked in the classroom all the kids were talking. She walked up to her friends. "So what did Sasuke want?" Ten Ten asked.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me. He said he'd tell me another day." Sakura answered her friend.

"Well Kakashi-sensei is late as usual." Ten Ten smiled.

"Yeah, we'll be even lucky if he shows up for class." Sakura laughed. "So how are things with you and Neji-kun?"

"Oh good I guess." Ten Ten smiled.

"Have you ever…" Sakura started.

"Have I ever what?" Ten Ten asked.

"Never mind its stupid." Sakura answered.

"No tell me." Ten Ten was curious.

"Have you ever loved someone, but loved another person. Who if you tell one of them you loved another person they'd be devastated or hurt?" Sakura asked.

"You are starting to confuse me. What? Are you having second thoughts on Sasuke?" Ten Ten asked.

"Well, no. Kind of." Sakura replied. "I don't know. I'm confused myself. I mean… never mind. That was a long time ago. Let's just forget about this. Lets just forget I ever said anything."

"Okay, but you know you should tell him or whoever the person you are having second thoughts. (A/N: She means Sasuke… For all of you who are confused. Not saying you are stupid or anything… back to the story…) But I don't know." Ten Ten responded.

"I should forget about this whole thing. I mean I have Sasuke and I should be happy. But somehow I'm not entirely happy." Sakura sighed.

"Lets forget about it okay. I don't want you killing yourself over this." Ten Ten joked.

Sakura smiled. It was nice to have a friend who supported you no matter what. "Thanks Ten Ten."

"For what?" She asked.

"For being a real good friend." Sakura smiled.

'Maybe I should focus about the present more than the past. I mean he probably has forgotten about me. I mean I have Sasuke and everything I have right here.' Sakura thought.

But deep inside her heart she had doubt. She somehow she knew she was wrong. She just knew.

**Hey! Finally done my first chappie! I'm so happy. I know its short. Bear with me. I mean this is my first Naruto fanfic and it's kind of cheesy. So I hoped you liked it. You know what to do. Just press the button. If I get lots of reviews maybe I'll update. (Like that'll ever happen… voice in the back round) Lol. See you soon… Please review. Just press the purple button. ****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got my new laptop and I just downloaded Microsoft Word. Sorry… Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I won't ever own it… so sad…**

Chapter 2

Sakura sighed; it's been such a long day. After school she had work. Sakura dropped off her school stuff and left for work. When she arrived at the hospital she was greeted by fellow nurses and doctors. Her job was to help around and do whatever she could. Sakura started working. She checked up on patients and she helped the little kids. After doing all her work, Sakura decided to take a break. Sakura ordered a coffee and sat with her fellow co-workers.

"Did you hear?" A nurse named Rini asked.

"No, what?" Another nurse named Satuki asked.

"Well there's a rumor saying that a new young doctor is going to start working here soon. He just graduated from university and is starting his career here." Rini explained.

"How old is he?" Satuki asked.

"I heard he is 20 or so." Rini answered.

"Is he cute?" Satuki asked.

"Apparently he's gorgeous. Body of a god." Rini smiled. "I'm so excited to meet him. Hey, do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"Maybe. What if he doesn't? I wonder if he dates co-workers." Satuki responded.

"Well hopefully he doesn't. Maybe he'll date one of us." Rini pointed out. "What do you think Sakura?"

"Oh, I don't know. I have Sasuke-kun so it doesn't matter." Sakura replied.

"I saw him once and wow! He's really good looking. Too bad he's got you." Satuki stated.

"I guess." Sakura smiled.

"Well, I guess Satuki and I better get back to work. See you later." Rini said.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Sakura responded.

Sakura sat there drinking her coffee. She looked outside the window, flowers were starting to bloom. "Quiet time Sakura?" She heard a familiar voice say.

Sakura snapped out of her daze and turned around. "Oh hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted.

He took a seat beside her. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, I came to see you." Sasuke answered.

"Oh, I see." Sakura smiled.

"Did you forget? Remember we had a date tonight." Sasuke replied.

"I remember now, sorry Sasuke-kun. I've just had a really long day." Sakura sighed. "Well I'm off work really soon. I think I could get off early."

Sakura went to change into her regular clothes. She saw Sasuke waiting outside. She walked up to him and replied, "Do you think I could go home and take a quick shower and changed?"

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke responded.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!" She gave him a peck on the lips.

Sasuke smirked. After a couple of minutes they arrived at Sakura's home. They walked in, Sakura said, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine." Sasuke answered.

She ran upstairs. He heard the door close and the water running. Sakura's parents weren't home, he sat there quietly. Sasuke was quiet bored. After a couple of minutes he saw Sakura come downstairs. She wore her glasses, wet hair tied up in a messy bun. She looked really casual with her jeans and a white t-shirt that said 'princess' and a blue hoodie. She slipped on white sandals and left.

They arrived at the restaurant. After they ordered Sakura asked, "So what did you want to talk to me about today?"

"It was nothing."

"I don't think it's that simple." Sakura replied.

"It's just" Sasuke started, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure? Because I really believe that something is up. I think you should tell me." Sakura replied.

"Just drop it Sakura." He replied in a harsh tone.

"Okay." She replied in a quiet voice. "I really want to go home Sasuke-kun. This date is going to have to wait another time. I'll walk home. It's not far. Goodnight."

Sasuke just sat there. (A/N: So guy like don't you think? No offence. Just saying… Don't flame me!) He watched he leave the restaurant.

**Sakura's house**

Sakura sighed and thought 'this relationship is…'

She saw her parents in the kitchen and said, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Oh hi honey, do you want some dinner?" Her mother asked.

"No thanks. I think I'm just going to do my homework." Sakura answered.

Sakura went upstairs. She fell on the bed. Sakura stared at the ceiling. She logged onto her computer. She started her homework. Her cell phone rang. It was Sasuke. She turned off her cell phone. After an hour, she finished her homework. She was really tired. She went downstairs. She saw her mom at the door. Her mom looks gave away that it was Sasuke. She shook her head. Her mom replied, "Now's not a good time, Sakura is doing her homework."

She closed the door and Sakura came downstairs. "Honey is everything okay?"

"I don't know mom."

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?" Her mom asked.

"Well, I don't know where this relationship is going. I'm confused. I want to break up, but I know I might regret it. Mom I don't know what to do." Tears started to brim her eyes.

"Honey, I want you to be happy. Listen to your gut and you won't go wrong." She gave her daughter a hug.

"Thank you mom." She hugged her back.

**Next day**

She arrived at school wearing her school uniform. Sakura went up to her locker and put her stuff away. Sasuke went up to her and said, "I called you last night and went to your place. But your mom said you were busy. Is everything okay?"

Sakura had her back turned to him. She didn't say anything. She grabbed her books and walked away. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked himself.

She sat down in her desk and opened her notebook. "Sakura are you okay?" Ino asked.

"I'm fine." Sakura answered.

"Well you don't look like it." Ino replied.

"I'm really fine." Sakura said

"Are you sure?" Ino asked.

"Yes!" Sakura snapped.

"Okay." Ino replied in a soft voice.

Sakura just stared at her notebook. For the rest of the morning Sakura was quiet, her friends tried to ask her what was wrong but she said nothing.

**Lunch**

Sakura didn't eat. She just sat there while her friends chatted. Sasuke came up and took a seat beside her. Sakura got up and left. After she left Sasuke asked, "Do you guys know what wrong?"

"No, we asked her and she said 'nothing'" Tenten replied.

"Well something is wrong." Sasuke responded.

"Did you do something last night that may have upset her?" Ino asked.

"Well I might have said something that may have upset her. But usually if I do make her mad she gets over it quickly." Sasuke answered.

"Well something is defiantly up." Ino replied.

"She won't even talk to me and I don't know why." Sasuke said.

Sakura came back. "Sasuke-kun, can I talk to you?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke didn't reply. He just got up and followed Sakura. "Sasuke something is wrong in our relationship."

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Sasuke debated.

"I do." Sakura responded. "After two and half years of this relationship something has changed."

"…" Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"I'm not saying you changed. I've changed. Yes I've liked you since grade seven but…" Sakura started.

"But what? Tell me Sakura."

"I think my feelings has changed." Sakura confronted him.

"Are you saying…" Sasuke was interrupted.

"Yes I'm saying we should break up."

"Are you ok? Sakura you must be really mad at me." Sasuke clutched to her shoulders.

"I'm fine. Sasuke I can't be in this relationship anymore. I've realized something." Sakura shrugged off his hands.

Sasuke noted she didn't add the Kun to his name. "I'm really sorry Sasuke. But we can still be friends." Sakura walked away.

He grabbed her wrist. "Sasuke let go."

"Sakura if you really want this to be over. I want you to stare me straight in the eye and tell me you don't love me." Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke…" Sakura started.

"See you still love me." Sasuke replied.

"I don't love you anymore." Sakura finished.

"That is bullshit. You are talking shit Sakura." He pushed his lips forcefully onto hers.

Sakura slapped him. Sasuke stared at her wide-eyed. "Sasuke!" She yelled.

"Get it through your thick head. I said it's over." Sakura said harshly. "So let go."

Crystal tears started forming in her emerald eyes. "Please, please don't make this harder than it already is."

Sakura walked away, tears staining her pink cheeks. Sasuke just stood there. Their friends witnessed the whole thing. The girls running after Sakura and the guys looked at Sasuke. The girls went in the bathroom with Sakura. "I…" Sakura burst out into tears again.

"Sakura its okay. We know you did for the best." Ino comforted her.

"It's okay." Hinata replied quietly.

They all gave her a hug. "Sakura are you in love with someone else?" Tenten asked out of nowhere.

Ino just stared at her like are you seriously asking this question. Sakura replied, "I can't give you an answer but all I can say is maybe."

"Who?" Ino asked.

"Only time will tell Ino. I can't tell anyone." Sakura cried more.

**I'm sorry for the long update. I know this is a short chapter. Isn't if dramatic? Lol well hope you liked it… Well I'm off to New York soon… so I don't know when you'll hear from me. But see ya'll soon! **


End file.
